


Fifteen Seconds to Spare

by emwebb17



Series: Tumblr Fics [13]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Hand Jobs, M/M, jealous!jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emwebb17/pseuds/emwebb17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you really think Jensen would let Misha get away with kissing Rob?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen Seconds to Spare

**Author's Note:**

> Written as compensation for not really filling someone's prompt properly. Or in a timely manner. >_

Jensen walked down the hall of the hotel.  His handler was giving short little “unh-huhs” over and over again into his headset.  He wondered if he could jump in and get his attention or if the headset was infinitely more important than he.  They were getting closer and closer to the elevators; he needed to make his move soon.

"Mr. Ackles?"

Jensen started at the handler's abrupt tone.

"Yes?"

"Your meet and greet is in fifteen minutes.  I'll take you to the green room to wa—"

"Actually, I was thinking I would run up to my room and take a quick nap."

The handler blinked.  "A nap?"

"Just a quick one.  Five minutes."

"Okay, well, um—"

Jensen pushed the call button for the elevator and a chime went off as the doors opened.

"I'll meet you right here in ten minutes."

"But—"

Jensen hopped on the lift and did his best to make it seem like he wasn't strong arming the man out of the car, even though he was.  He smiled politely and the doors slid shut.  He checked his watched as the elevator arrived on the third floor: he was on the clock.

He walked swiftly down the hall to room 310 and rapped sharply on the door.  Moments later Misha opened the door wearing a rather shockingly pink shirt.  His hair was damp and a slight humidity pervaded the room.  Misha smirked at him.

"If I'd known you were coming I would held off on taking a shower."

Jensen pushed him back into the room and shut the door behind them.  Misha reached for him and Jensen was sorely tempted to let him put that talented tongue to good use, but a meet and greet was too up close and personal to get away with having beard burn all over his face.  So, he planted a hand firmly on Misha's face and pushed him back.

"Shave," he ordered.

"Okay, I will.  Gotta be clean shaven for work on Monday anyway."

Misha went in for a kiss and again Jensen blocked his face.  He checked his watch as he did so; they'd wasted thirty seconds already.

"No, shave now.  And quickly."

Jensen guided Misha toward the bathroom and positioned him in front of the mirror.  He took his razor out of the toiletry bag on the counter and handed the can of shaving foam to Misha.

"Lather up."

Misha made a face at him; he didn't particularly like being bossed around but there were certain people he made allowances for.  Jensen rubbed the back of his hand against Misha's jaw, enjoying how soft the hot water of his shower had made his beard.  He moved his hand when Misha smeared foam over the other side of his face.  He rinsed his hands in the sink and held out his right hand for the razor.  Jensen checked his watch.

"I'll do it."

Misha's eyes widened.  "O-kay..."

He stood, a little stiffly, as Jensen turned him so he could begin to pull the razor gently but firmly down his check, rinsing the blades in the sink after each pass.

"So," Jensen murmured, "did anything exciting happen yesterday?"

"Well, I crumbled cookies in a girl's hair to celebrate her birthday."

"Unh-huh."  Jensen titled his head and started on the other cheek.  "Anything else?"

"The Castiel costume contest was pretty cool.  There was girl with a seven foot wing span and an actual male cosplayer who did a better job at playing Cas than I do."

"I see."  Jensen ran the razor carefully over the skin above and below Misha's lips and he curled his lips in to help the process.  "Anything else?" he asked rinsing off the razor.

"Well..."

Jensen tilted Misha's head back and put the razor to his throat.  "Didja kiss anybody yesterday?"

Misha's Adam's apple bobbed precariously against the blades as he swallowed nervously.  Jensen pulled the razor slowly, deliberately down his throat.

"You, uh, heard about that, huh?"

"Yeah, I did."

"It was just pay back."  Misha stopped talking as Jensen ran the razor over his jugular.  Then he said, "Rob jumped me earlier and kissed me in the autograph line as a joke.  I was just getting him back."

Jensen dampened a towel and used it to wipe the excess foam off Misha's face.

"It wasn't even a real kiss," Misha said.

Jensen ran his hands down Misha's smooth cheeks and the man's eyes fluttered closed.

"I mostly got his chin," he breathed.

Jensen checked his watch.  He had five minutes.  He surged forward and stunned Misha with a wild kiss, his tongue easily slipping between his parted lips.  He walked them back out to the room and they fell onto the bed with a bounce.  Jensen had complete control of the kiss, his tongue and teeth abusing the fuck out of that ridiculously plush mouth.  Their hands scrambled to undo flies and reach inside underwear.  They must have gripped each other at the exact same time because their mutual groans filled the other's mouth.  They turned to the side and began pumping their wrists desperately.  Small sounds of pleasure and gasping breaths filled the gaps in between smacking lips and slapping fists.  Jensen's toes curled inside his shoes and he felt strung out like some kind of addict who was finally getting a hit off his favorite drug.  Misha's whimpering was getting higher pitched—he was close.

They turned a little more at the last second and groaned and panted against each other's lips as they came on the sheets, completely avoiding getting any incriminating evidence on their clothes.  They'd been practicing this maneuver for a while now.  They worked their hands slowly, drawing the pleasure out of each other, and making a valiant effort to turn little desperate licks into a real kiss.  Misha flopped onto his back.

"Fuck, babe," he said.

"Yeah," Jensen agreed.

Jensen leaned over and pecked his lips, and then pushed himself off the bed.  He walked into the bathroom and did a once over of himself in the mirror, fixing some errant hairs on his head.

"You need a washcloth?" he called out.

"Nope.  I'm good."

Jensen noticed a can of something floating in some ice water in the ice bucket.  He picked up the blue and silver can.

"Cass?" Jensen asked.  He came out of the bathroom.  "What the hell is this?"

"It's Korean.  Cute, huh?"

Jensen stopped himself from rolling his eyes.  "Yeah, cute."  He handed him the can.

"Where are you off to now?"

"Meet and greet."

"Hmm.  Well, have fun answering twenty questions about JJ."

Jensen frowned.  "I know.  Geez.  I'll see you tonight."

"Okay."

Jensen heard the pressurized top of the soda can pop.  He turned back to look at Misha as he opened the hotel room door.  Misha had his phone out in one hand and was taking a sideways sip from the drink.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna tweet this."

Jensen did roll his eyes this time.

"Alright, babe.  Be good today, huh?"

Misha smiled at him and Jensen felt his heart leap, just like a school girl with a crush.  Fuck.

"I will.  At least until tonight."

Jensen smiled and shook his head, trying to ignore the fact that he might be blushing just a little.  He made his way back to the hallway where he'd left his handler.  The man was already there, or possibly _still_ there.  Jensen checked his watch.

"Fifteen seconds to spare," he said smugly.


End file.
